


I'd follow you (halfway across the world)

by Fanfiction_obsession



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Heinz is cute, M/M, OWCA never does anything right, Perry goes to England, Perry is Sassy, episode: Elementary My Dear Stacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_obsession/pseuds/Fanfiction_obsession
Summary: Perry's host family decides to go on a vacation one week. How will he and Heinz handle the unexpected separation?Perryshmirtz one-shot. Could be platonic if you prefer.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: Perryshmirtz Week 2020





	I'd follow you (halfway across the world)

**Author's Note:**

> Perryshmirtz week 2020, day 2: Separation
> 
> I was gonna do an angsty fic but I just didn't have the motivation to put in the emotional effort that requires, so I guess I'll just have to save the angst for later this week.

One healthy -inator explosion later and it was time for you to leave the apartment. 

Heinz was on the floor, fist in the air, signature curse seconds away from escaping his lips when he noticed your pause. After all it would be rude to leave without saying anything…

“Perry the Platypus? Do you need something?” 

You sigh and gesture for a pencil and paper. He somehow interprets your waves and paw flicks in the way no one else ever does and scrambles up to get it with a call of, “One second Perry the Platypus!” 

He returns and practically thrusts the notepad at you with the excitement of a child on Christmas morning. (Maybe you should write for him more.) You take the paper and fondly roll your eyes at the title of “Evil to-do list” written on every single sheet. Honestly, he’d probably write evil on his bathroom mirror in the morning if he could. 

Actually, you're pretty sure he has. 

You scribble the quick note down and hand the paper back to him. His face falls faster than you’d ever thought was possible. 

Of course OWCA didn’t tell him. Of course. Do you have to do everything around here? 

[family is taking a trip to England this week. Won’t be able to thwart.] the note reads, and at his gloomy features, you almost wish you could take the words back. 

Almost. You really need the vacation. 

“O-oh. Alrighty then. I guess I’ll see you next week Perry the Platypus?” 

You nod. Of course he will, it’s your job. And maybe turning into something a little bit more. 

“Well then Curse You Perry the Platypus!” he calls, but the cheer is missing it’s usual vigor. You try not to notice the way he slumps back to the floor afterwards. Jetpacking out, you try to forget. Vacation, you think, you need a vacation. 

Plus it’s not like you can abandon your family for a week right? They need you, even in England. 

Right? 

The guilt doesn’t go away for the rest of the night. 

\------

England is boring as hell. Sure maybe it was interesting the first day or so when your family dragged you around everywhere and your platypus eyes feasted on the wonders of the city. But now you’ve been left alone in the house while everyone else goes shopping or on a Ferris wheel or to an antique swap or who even knows where, and you’ve got nothing to do. 

It’s boring being a pet. Bored. Something you haven't been in a long long time. 

The clock in the corner is ticking relentlessly. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. 

Maybe you’ll consider reading the books Stacy and Candace were up all night reading. 

Nah, you’ve read them all already. Yesterday. Twice. 

Geez you’re bored. 

You settle in for your fifth failure to take a nap today, when the buzzing of the watch you forgot about startles you upright. 

“Agent P, Agent P, come in.” 

Maybe England won’t be so boring after all. 

\------

Agent double 00 is almost as annoying as OWCA. Can’t he hurry up?

“I don’t know why you’re in such a rush to get there. According to the man with the unibrow, he’s not starting his scheme for another twenty minutes.”

But Heinz loves it when you’re early. That’s not changing just because you’re held down by a man who claims to call himself a spy. 

“If you make a mess in my car…” 

You give him a glare. Who does he think he is? You would never. Fuck it, you miss Heinz. He would never accuse you of such a primalistic behavior. 

Well except for that one time. When you did pee on his couch. 

“Stop pushing buttons!” 

If this agent thinks you’re too ‘primal’ for this job, maybe he won’t realize you know exactly what the eject button does. 

Oops. 

\------

You’ve missed this. You’ve missed this so much, this rush this fight. You finally managed to ditch ‘England’s finest’ because the suck up insisted upon climbing up through the clock mechanisms. The idiot. Doesn’t he realize Heinz would never miss up on a good fight just because he knew you were coming?

He loves the fight too much for that. 

And so do you actually. 

“Anyway Perry the Platypus, before I curse you and all, I bet you were wondering why I decided to run my scheme in England this time around.” 

Actually yes, you were wondering that. Not that you minded. 

No you didn’t mind at all. 

“Well, you see I realized when you said your family was in England that you never said you couldn’t thwart me, only that you’d be too far away for it. So I decided to come here! Now you can thwart me for the rest of the week, AND still be with your family. Genius isn’t it? No need to thank me, Perry the Platypus, just doing my job as an evil scientist.” 

He winks. For goodness’ sake, he deadass winks at the end of his monologue. 

You’re too ecstatic to see him to be annoyed. 

Not that you’ll ever admit that to anyone. 

Ever. 

(Why the fuck is he that cute when he’s happy?)

**Author's Note:**

> :-D
> 
> (That did not go as well as I wanted it to. I'm gonna ignore my piles of work now and go sleep)


End file.
